I had a nightmare
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Fai has a nightmare, and he needs someone to snuggle up with to chase the dream away.   KuroFai


***SPOILER* This story takes place in the Japan arc. Don't read unless you've gotten to the part where clone Syoaran has accidentally killed Sakura. Not that thats metioned in here, but still.**

**So basically. Fai has had a bad dream, and he needs someone to snuggle up with.**

Fai woke from the dream with a start. He felt sweat dripping down his face at the memory of the horrible nightmare. Everyone he felt he had let down in life was there, blaming him for everything. Fai, Sakura, Ashura, both Syoarans, though especially the clone, Mokona, his parents, the people of Valeria and worst of all, Kurogane.

Fai stood up and looked around the room. He knew he couldn't stay alone with the memories so fresh in his mind.

_'Kurogane.' _he thought, then instantly regretted the thought. _'Its the middle of the night. He's probably asleep.' _Another memory of the dream; he shivered. And then another thought occured to him. _'If he's asleep, maybe I could sleep...next to him?'_

He shook that thought away too. _'He'd probably kill me.'_

But then he thought of how far the two of them had come. They were the only two left of the original four human travelers. Kurogane had saved him so many times. Trusted him, and believed in him. Stuck with him even when Fai wanted to desert himself. Fai touched his eyepatch gently, the memory of that day bitter with pain.

But also with wonder.

There were people who wanted him to live, and Kurogane was one of them. Suddenly Fai wondered what it would feel like to have the strong ninja's arms wrapped around him as he slept. Probably warm, safe, strong yet gentle, bringing nothing but good dreams.

Fai cracked his bedroom door open and peeked around, checking that the coast was clear. Clear for what, he didn't know. He silently made his ways through the hallways. Hallways fimiliar to Kurogane, but absolutely foreign to him.

Finally he found Kurogane's room. His hand touched the cold brass knob and for a moment he thought of turning back. But he threw caution to the wind and pushed it open. It didn't make any creaking noise like a normal door would and Fai was thrown off gaurd, but thankful. He shut the door quietly and turned to face the room.

It was dark, sace for the light from the moon. It was bare too, the only piece of furniture a bed pushed against the far wall. Kurogane's still form was streatched across it, he was laying on his side, facing Fai. But he looked asleep, his eyes shut.

Fai wanted to approach him, but was still hesitant. He stood in the dark, shivering from fear, his hands crossed across his chest. He thought once more of turning back, but the thought of Kurogane's arms around him once again propelled him forward. When he reached Kurogane, his eyes slid on the mechanical arm now firmly attatched to his shoulder. Guilt washed over him and he lightly touched the cool metal.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, shutting his eye for a moment of self-hatred.

"Don't be." said a low and cool voice, and Fai's eye flew open. It was met by a pair of fiery red ones, staring at him.

"I did this becuase I wanted to." Kurogane told him, sounding stern. "Its not your fault. Got it?"

Fai didn't answer at first, his face red from embarrasment. Kurogane's eyes watched him searchingly. Then Fai realized he was still touching Kurogane's arm and he pulled his hand back quicklly.

"K-Kurogane. I-I apologize." Fai stammered, looking at the ground. "I just...I had a...a bad dream..." He gulped, his throat dry, and tried again.

"And I just...couldn't go b-back to sleep, so I...I went to check o-on everyone...How long have you been awake?"

"I was never asleep."

Fai's face flushed and he started to back away. "I-I'm sorry. I...I'll go now."

Just as he took another step back, Kurogane said, "Hey." So he stopped.

"Yes?" he asked, then watched in utter disbelief as Kurogane scooted over and lifted the blanket up.

"You getting in or not?" he asked, and Fai thought he saw a small smile on his lips.

"W-what?" Fai whispered, but Kurogane heard him. "You wanted to sleep with me, right? Because of the bad dream. So are you coming in or not?"

Fai was sure his face couldn't get any brighter, he was so embarrased. He looked at Kurogane quizzingly, afraid it was a trick. But kurogane looked perfectly serious, and he had offered. And Fai really, really wanted to know what his arms felt like. He climbed into the bed, avoiding eye contact and made sure to face the door, so his back was to Kurogane.

He heard Kurogane sigh and suddenly a cool metal arm wrapped itself around his waist and flipped him over, so they were facing each other. Then Kurogane lifted Fai up above him by the waist. Fai squeaked in suprise and was put back down, but now his back was against the wall and he was facing Kurogane.

"Your scared right?"

"A-A little." Fai admitted, and Kurogane nodded. "It will be better this way."

And then Fai's fear melted when Kurogane wrapped both arms around his waist, and pulled him closer. His arms were even better then he imagined and Fai sighed and lightly grabbed Kurogane's shirt in his hands and bent his head so that it rested on Kurogane's strong chest.

He closed his eye and breathed in the ninja's scent, feeling like a child in the arms of his father. Or like, he was in the arms of his...lover. So safe, so warm, so loved. "Thank you." Fai said, and Kurogane knew that he wasn't just thanking him for this. He was thanking him for everything.

"You never answered me."

"Hmm?" Fai breathed, begining to get dazy with joy.

"I said, "Its not your fault. Got?"

Fai was quiet for a moment. He snuggled deeper into Kurogane's chest, hiding his face, and whispered, "Got it."

Kurogane made a noise of approvement and shut his eyes too. He promised himself he would protect the smaller man that lay in his arms. Even if he died, this once upon a time wizard wouldn't. Unconciously, his hand had begun to rub Fai's back, and Fai sighed in approvement. He had to say it now. There would be no other better moment.

"Good night, Kuro-sama."

"Night."

"I...I love you." Fai said, a vampire, a prince, a twin, a mother figure to children, and once a wizard. He waited for the ninja's denial, for the anger. There was none.

"I love you too."

**And thats the end. I had to write this thing three times, because the first time I wrote it a virus took over and shut down the computer just as I finished and the second time, I accidentally clicked a button that made it go back. **

**Oh, and if you like my writing, go to the following link on this page for stories I wrote my self on . Which is the sister website of Fanfiction. Please ready, I'll be free from you, its awesome.**

**.com/u/733869/Leah_R_S**


End file.
